Jūshirō Ukitake
Summary Jūshirō Ukitake (浮竹 十四郎, Ukitake Jūshirō) is the captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Rukia Kuchiki. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Jūshirō Ukitake Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 100+ years Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 13th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agilitiy, endurance and stamina, Master Swordsman, Kidō Master, Shunpo Master, Immense Spiritual Power, Masterful Reiatsu Control, and Enhanced Durability Attack Potency: City level via power-scaling (A bit weaker than Shunsui Kyoraku) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: City level (Capable of taking attacks from Base Yamamoto. He was also able to effortlessly block Lilynette's Cero with his bare hand, though he himself admitted it was not even of Gillian-level power) Stamina: Very High Range: Hundreds of Meters Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto Sōgyo no Kotowari Intelligence: High, Ukitake has accumulated much knowledge of medicines and healing techniques. Using this knowledge, he has directed the treatment of many important members of the Gotei 13 during the devastating war against the invading armies of the Wandenreich Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zanpakutō Sōgyo no Kotowari (双魚理, Truth of Pisces; Viz "Law of the Twin Fish"): Ukitake's Zanpakutō resembles an average katana, with a rectangular bronze cross guard and dark red handle. * Shikai: Its Shikai command is "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade" (波悉く我が盾となれ雷悉く我が刃となれ, nami kotogotoku waga tate to nare, ikazuchi kotogotoku waga yaiba to nare; Viz "Waves, Become my Shield, Lightning, Become my Blade"). Once he completes the incantation, he grasps the single blade with two hands. The blade then transforms slowly, and begins to form two blades. As the blades peel apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens, and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to all, until all five present themselves. The blade is now somewhat thinner than the sealed Zanpakutō, and the tsuba now extends a little bit up the blade. About halfway along the length of the Zanpakutō, a second blade juts out from the inside of the main blade and extends back towards the hilt, running parallel to the main blade. The cutting edge of the second blade faces inward instead of outward. * Shikai Special Ability: Sōgyo no Kotowari has the ability to absorb an opponent's energy attack through the left sword and direct it through the connecting rope, where the five charms on the rope increase the attack's speed and pressure. It then reverses the attack's original course by firing the same attack from the right sword at full force, making it much more difficult for the opponent to dodge. The entire process occurs so fast that the attack looks as though it originally came from Sōgyo no Kotowari. * Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shinigami Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tier 7